Ready to Fight
by somethingsarcastic
Summary: "The force at which we had run together caused us to slam into the ground as we apparated away from the wedding. We were thrown into the tight tube that took us away from the Burrow, to an alleyway in Muggle London." Harry Potter One-shot


**A/N **

**I just couldn't help myself. I know Harry sounds a little off character- but I wanted him to come off like he was in love with her. Anyway, I think even though I have a huge crush on Sirius and Fred, Harry always has a little part of my heart. Yes, I realize these are fictional characters, but eh. I love them anyway. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Madness had erupted at the Wedding reception in a matter of seconds. Death Eaters swarmed the party, their black cloaks looking frightening and out of place amongst the colors. I pulled my wand from the purse hanging across my body, diving into the mass of bodies.

Freshly seventeen, I was ready to fight. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had been ready to fight for the past seven years. We had to be. At the moment though, I had to find them. "Noah!"

I waved my wand at the Death Eater coming towards me, sending him spiraling out of the tent and into the rock wall as I turned, the voice of Arthur Weasley alerting me of his presence. "Noah! You must find Harry, Ron and Hermione and get out of here at once! We will be okay!" He jabbed his wand over my shoulder, a thump sounded from behind me.

My eyes widened, and I swallowed hard. I nodded, my body already turning and my feet beginning to run through the mass of bodies to find the three I needed. My heart was beating fast. I needed to find them soon. "Noah!"

My name was being called once again, a black head of hair was suddenly running beside me, his hand wrapped around my wrist urging me to follow. We found the head of bushy hair, clutching the hand of one of the many gingers in attendance. We slammed into them, leaving nothing but the fading sound of a loud 'crack' echoing behind us.

The force at which we had run together caused us to slam into the ground as we apparated away from the wedding. We were thrown into the tight tube that took us away from the Burrow, to an alleyway in Muggle London. I shivered, the dress I had worn from the wedding not quite keeping the cold, bitter London air away from nipping at my shoulders and legs.

I smiled softly as I watched Ron pull Hermione to him, checking for any injuries she might have gotten. There were none, but that boy was daft. I wondered when he would realize how much Hermione meant to him.

I let out a puff of air as I was pulled back, arms wrapping themselves around my waist and a head burying itself into the junction of where my neck and shoulder met. I blinked, looking back at Harry who looked a bit shaken. I pushed the hair away from his face, giving him a reassuring smile. He forced one onto his face, but I smoothed it away and pressed a fast kiss to the underside of his jaw before pulling away and looking at Hermione.

We nodded at each other, and began pulling clothes out of our respective pouches that hung on our shoulders, enlarged with an undetectable expanding charm. I pulled out Harry's clothes and handed them to him, and well as mine before changing quickly and stuffing the dress and heels back into my bag, underneath all of the more important things. I stuffed Harry's things down there too. I looked up at him, his face twisted in confusion.

"Undetectable expanding charm. Hermione and I both put them on our bags. We have everything we need right in them."

Harry reached out, his hand wrapping tight around mine and pulling me close. His other hand pushed my hair away from my face; eyes studying me as though this was the last time he would ever see me. My heart lurched, it hurt to see him like this. "Stop worrying. We're going to be okay. We're going to get through this. You and I, Ron and Hermione. We're all in this together; have been since we were eleven."

His lips twisted into a pained smile. "I know." He whispered, his lips pressing down on mine for a few seconds before we pulled away and turned to Ron and Hermione who remained trapped in their own little world.

We took off to a small cafe, talking about exactly what it was we had to do. It was extremely hard to understand the very vague instructions Dumbledore had left Harry with, and it was beginning to get frustrating. Things were getting interesting.

Especially as two Death Eaters started shooting spells at us. Harry's free hand grabbed my arm, pulling me down and behind two overturned tables. My own 14 ½ inch Elm and Phoenix Feather wand clutched in my hand sending jinxes and stunning spells over the top. I heard a thump and could only assume one of our spells had taken one of them out. I turned to Harry. "I think-_oomph_!"

The second table that I had crouched behind slammed into the wall, taking me with it by the force of the spell it had been hit with. The flat surface slammed against my chest, crushing me. "_Noah_! No! Stupefy!"

My head spun a little as two large thumps sounded and the table was pulled off of me. Hands grabbed for me, pulling me into a warm chest. "Oh Merlin. Noah, I'm so bloody sorry. I ca-"

"Harry," I whispered, looking at him. "I'm fine." I placed my feet firmly onto the ground, my hand wrapped around his. I felt for the lump on my head and winced. That would hurt later.

Harry pulled me to him again, lips pressing against my forehead. "I love you, Merlin, I really do."


End file.
